Mathematical models which allow for intracellular enzyme-substrate reactions and intracellular substrate diffusion are formulated. These models lead to systems of nonlinear ordinary differential equations which can exhibit multiple steady state and time periodic solutions. The goal of this project is to develop analytical and numerical methods to determine these solutions and their stability. Analytical characterizations for critical values of model parameters are sought through bifurcation theory.